In battery operated equipment it is desirable to operate at low voltages. When metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors are operated at low voltage, it is difficult to achieve large output currents using devices of reasonable area. Numerous ways have been developed to increase the output current, but many problems have arisen in implementing them. In most cases, only slight current improvements are noted. In other approaches overshoot problems develop and these result in undesirable performance.